


How Far We've Come

by ColoredGayngels



Series: Cas&Bo [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, JUST, M/M, Prosthetic Limbs, dont worry about it, no explanation of how they survived, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Cassian wakes up last.





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. First Kiss

Cassian wakes up last.

 

Cassian wakes up last, and he doesn’t know what happened to the others, but he’s not surprised considering that nasty fall he took in the citadel on Scarif. When Cassian wakes up, his hair’s been cut and he reeks of bacta. He’s also not surprised that he’s not allowed to get up (not that he wants to since his leg and ribs still hurt like hell). He tries to run his hands through his hair, but regrets that decision immediately when he feels the raised scar at his hairline and sees the wrinkled scarring of burns from his hands to his elbows.

 

When he’s allowed to stand, he can only do so with a lot of help from the 2-1B unit and a member of the medstaff. He can’t hold his weight on it yet, and when he still can’t use it completely after another two weeks, they fasten a brace to it.

 

After the first week, there was celebration. He heard someone in the corridor outside his room -  _ “He did it! Skywalker destroyed the Death Star!” _

 

When Cassian is finally allowed to leave the medbay, he does so slowly. His ribs still twinge if he moves too quickly and his leg is stiff inside the brace. Eventually, he makes it back to his quarters. Kaytoo’s backup is still where he left it, so he tucks it in his jacket pocket. 

 

It’s strange that none of the other survivors have come to see him. He searches through his datapad, hoping to find something about his crew. He’s successful, finding Jyn’s profile rather easily. Her Scarif injuries are listed as a dislocated shoulder and burns on her forearm and face, but skin grafts and bacta have minimized facial scarring judging by the identification picture. Said file also told him she’d been cleared for a mission with Kes Dameron and the Pathfinders.

 

Further searching tells him that Chirrut and Baze have a combined file that simply reads “Status: Alive,” but nothing beyond that. They hadn’t stayed with the rebellion. He’d somewhat expected it, but it still hurt a bit.

 

Finally, he pulled up Bodhi’s file. There was an identification photo attached; the only injury Cassian could see was a long scar - from a cut, not a burn - slashed across his left cheek. He skimmed the records, a few keywords jumping out at him:  _ Bodhi Rook, Defected, Trustworthy, _ then, finally,  _ Cleared for Death Star Mission _ . Cassian’s stomach dropped.

 

Kaytoo’s backup started to feel like it was burning a hole in his pocket. Carefully, Cassian stood, setting the datapad on his bed, and made his way down the hall. It wasn’t likely he’d be able to find another KX unit in the Rebellion stores, but hopefully he’d be able to find a suitable substitute.

 

As he rounded a corner near the hangars, he ran into something - no,  _ someone _ . Dragging himself out of his thoughts, Cassian looked down.

 

“Bodhi?”

 

“Cassian! It’s really good to see you up. They wouldn’t let me-”

 

Cassian didn’t let the other finish, taking Bodhi’s face in his hands and nearly slamming their lips together. Bodhi tensed for a second before throwing himself eagerly into the kiss, pulling away only when he needed air.

 

Cassian leaned his forehead onto Bodhi’s. “You could have been killed.” Bodhi tilted his head. “The Death Star mission. Your file said you went on it, but not that you came back.”

 

“But I did, Cassian. And it was wicked, and Luke destroyed it! Boom! Because you and Jyn got the plans, and-”

 

Cassian smiled softly as the pilot rambled on about things Cassian had missed, simply taking in the man before him. Bodhi’s hair was still long, albeit cleaner and less tangled. The scar across his face was bigger than the photo had let on, nearly the length of his ear to his jaw. Everything else about him seemed to be intact, except for- 

 

“What happened to your arm?” Cassian asked, no doubt interrupting.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Your arm, Bodhi.”

 

Bodhi’s right arm ended an inch or two above where his elbow should have been. In its place was a mechanical arm, one that looked like it came from a droid like Kaytoo.

 

Bodhi looked down, hair falling into his eyes. “I… it… Scarif,” he said, softly. “The shuttle - I had made contact with the Rebellion, and then the charge was there. I got as far as I could, but the shrapnel…” He trailed off, leaving Cassian to imagine the rest.

 

Bodhi’s breathing had sped up. Cassian wrapped his arms around the man, stroking his black locks. They stood silently for a few minutes, Cassian deciding not to speak so as not to overwhelm the other until his breaths evened out.

 

“It’s alright, Bodhi,” Cassian whispered. “You don’t have to talk about it. I’m sorry I asked.”

 

Bodhi sniffled and looked up. “It’s alright. I’m okay now.”

 

Cassian pressed a kiss to Bodhi’s forehead and pulled away. He slung an arm around Bodhi’s shoulders. “If you say so. Now, you can tell me about this Death Star mission while we  find a new body for Kaytoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mechanical Arm!Bodhi inspired by shima-spoon.tumblr.com and hvit-ravn.tumblr.com


End file.
